Bloody Hell!
by Rose With 2 Sides
Summary: After a bad fight with Sealand and he runs away. England, feeling bad for yelling at him goes to find him. But he finds more then the wanted. WARING!: This is yaoi and a crack pairing and most likely OOC. Please R&R! It means a lot to me! Romania X Alult!Sealand This is also on my DA: HetaliaOWC


**WARING!: This is yaoi and a crack pairing and most likely OOC with Prussia's forgotten porn movie that. YOU HAVE BEEN WORNED!**

**Romania X Alult!Sealand**

Everyone knows the England is not the best brother to Sealand. He does try, how ever sometimes it does not works out to well. He had a really bad fight with Sealand again. End the end, Sealand ran away later that day. England felt really bad about it and started looking for him. He had been looking for the hole day, and nothing. After a wail he asked Norway to help, but Norway had to be at the Nordic's meeting. He would never ask the other's. America would never let him hear the end of it. Sometime after that he found him self at Romania's. He knock on the door, but it was already open. "That's weird, Vlad never leaves his door open." and it was true. He left it open one day cos it was hot, Hungary saw it as a chance to mess with him. Walking in he saw the Petter's shoes where there. "So this is where he's been hiding." England sighed, walking into the living room. All the lights where off and there was no light coming in the windows. "Romania really need to think about getting some more light in here. I can't even see where I'm walking." Shaking his head, he started up stairs, but stopped when he heard a, moan was it? Going closer to the sound. England looked in the room. The TV had some movie on, and sitting over there on the couch was Romania, making out with Sealand. England's eyes when wide as his mouth dropped. _'I always knew they where close, but what in the bloody hell!?'_ England mind was racing. He slowly back away from the door eye's still wide at what he saw. Was Romania making Sealand do it, did he put some spell on him, or did Sealand like Romania that way. It was just to much for him, and he passed out.

**-Backing up a bit-**

Sealand had climbed out the window of his room leaving England's gooing to Romaina's. Wiping his tears away. "Salut?" Vlad opened the door and as Sealand hugged him. "S-Sealand?" he asked wrapping his arms around him. "What's wrong draga?" Romania asked.  
"England that's what!" Romania sighed shaking his head. This was the 4th time this week that they had been in a fight. Romania picked him up walking inside sitting him down on the couch. "I'll be right back." Romania got up and left the room thinking whether he should call England or not. End the end he call Norway. "Yah, he's here...No, if England asks you, tell him you have a meeting or something...No, I just think some time away from each other would be better some them...WHAT NO!...Norway, that was just wrong...Wait, did you just...moan?..." Romania's face when bright red hearing Denmark's voice on the other end telling Norway to hang up they where busy as Norway moaned again. "S-S-Sorry, s-see you at the next magic meeting then!" Romania hung up the phone before Norway had the chance to reply.

**-With Norway and Denmark-**

"Who was that?" Denmark asked.  
"Romania...England and Sealand got in another fight- nyaa~" Norway closed his eye's when Denmark moved.  
"S-Sorry."

**-Back to Romania and Sealand-**

Romania walked back to Sealand. "Sea, want to go watch a movie?" he asked, Sealand smiled and got up running up the stairs. Romania could only smile as he followed him up the stairs down the hall to the room with the TV. "Go pick a movie out, I'll get some popcorn."  
"Ok~!" Sealand went over to the dvd rack looking for a movie. "Oi, Romania, do you think we can watch this one?" Romania looked over to the movie and blushed hard. It was one of the porn movies Prussia had left one night. Romania grabbed the movie throwing it out the window. Sealand stared at Romania like he was crazy but let it slid. If Vlad had something that he did not want anyone to know. Sealand was fine with that, anyways, when he left he would just go look for it out side.  
"W-Why don't we watch this one?" Romania held out MIB the first movie. Sealand's face when from , _'what the hell?'_ to _'Hell yes!'_****  
Romania chuckled putting the movie in sitting on the couch holding the popcorn. How ever the popcorn was moved from Romania's lap and Sealand sat down on his lap smiling. Romania blushed some, but wrapped his arms around Sealand's waist holding him close.

**-Time skip-**

The movie was half way over. But nether Romania or Sealand where watching it. Nether of them knew how it started, but they where now on a full out make out. Sealand had his arms around Romania's neck wail Romania had his hands on the sides of Sealand's waist. Sealand let out a small moan when Romania bit down on his lip lightly. Romania smirked as Sealand squirmed in his arms. Unknown to them, England had seen them and passed out.

**-Time skip to the morning-**

Sealand snuggled into the warm chest of the body that had it's arms around him. He felt sore all over, he not dare move anymore then need. But he really had to get up. Sighing he pulled Romania's arms away slowly sitting up, flinching in pain. He grabbed one of the blankets walking to the door heading down to the bathroom. But stopped wide eyed as he saw England laying on the hall way floor out cold. "V-Vlad!" he yelled. "VALD!" he yelled again. "ROMANIA GET UP!." Romania snapped up. "WHAT'S WRONG?!" he asked getting his boxers putting them on going over to Sealand. "Oh no, this will not end well." he said staring at England's body. After Sealand and Romania got showers they waited for England to wake up. "A-Ahhh, my head." Romania looked over to England as he sat up holding his head. "Morning, England." he said. England stared for a bit, Romania thought maybe he did not see anything after all. But sadly it was not true. "Y-YOU!" Romania flinched at the out burst. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO SEALAND?!" England yelled.  
"OI! Stop it you!" Sealand yelled walking in holding a cookie.  
"S-Sealand." Sealand went over to Romania and sat in his lap. "What are you-"  
"What?"  
"Why-" England took a deep breath, "You- you where making out together last night."  
"Yah, so? Don't lovers do that?" Sealand replied bluntly, wail Romania blushed.  
"Yes but- wait...LOVERS?!"  
"Yes, lovers." Sealand took a bite of his cookie leaning into Romania.  
"What- when- HOW?!"  
""Um~ 2 years ago, when America had that party where we played 7 minuets in Heaven. Right?" he ask looking up to Romania who nodded. "Well I'm going to get another cookie~!" Sealand jumped up.  
"Romania."  
"Da?" he asked looking at England.  
"If anything, and I mean ANYTHING, happens to him. I will kill you with my own two hands." Romania flinched and nodded.  
"S-So you don't mind, us, you know dating?" England sighed.  
"No, I don't. But like I said, if anything happens I will kill you." England stud up, " I should be going though. Scotland will want to know where I am."  
"Right, well see you at the next meeting then."  
"Right." and at that England left. Romania felt arms wrap around him. Smirking Romania turn to the body that the arms belonged to and kissed it.  
"So he only knows we made out right."  
"As fair as I know." Sealand smiled.

**-5 years later-**

Yes England never knew that Romania and Sealand had sex that night. But about 9 months later he did. He had gone out to the store for milk and some other things. That was when he saw Romania and Sealand. That was also the day he found out Sealand was right at his 9th months of pregnancy. He would had killed Romania had Scotland and America not been there. But now he was happy. He had a nice and Nephew. Hallowhen and her twin brother Will. He loved both of them so much. Hallow was just like Romania in so many ways it was creepy, how ever Will was a lot like Sealand.


End file.
